What book did you get that from?
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: HermioneXHinata. What was supposed to be a simple quiet night of reading by the fire turned out to be a little more then bargained. Hermione can't take the pressure and Hinata is just a loving helper,. First X-OVER YURI! Please review, it would mean a lot


This is my first cross over of sorts and my first Yuri with two characters from different stories, these two being Hermione

**This is my first cross over of sorts and my first Yuri with two characters from different stories, these two being Hermione from Harry Potter and Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto. Why these two characters you ask? I really wanted to do a cozy romantic kind of passionate yuri with this setting and I thought it would really only work with Hinata or Hermione, and I couldn't think of any other characters with similar personalities, so this is why it is Hinata/Hermione. ******

**I like it. . I hope you do to, in fact please review, it would mean the world to me. ******

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The warmth of the fire was so relaxing as Hermione read her book, cozy in the thick mattress of the chair. The fire crackled lively and warmed her. She sighed, flipping the page with a thick shuffle. It was perfectly quiet, only the sound of breathing and the crackle of the fire. It was late at night, and no one else was awake…or so she though. Hinata, a new Japanese exchange student walked in, also carrying about three very thick books. They toppled and she cried out softly, running forth to grab them. Her soft pale hand met Hermione's as she knelt forth the help her. They looked at each other, smiled and blushed. Hinata picked her books up and sat down at the chair nearest Hermione. She settled in and flipped open a very thick book. The fire fizzled out and Hinata softly sighed. She got up and dropped another log in. She knelt forward to tend the fire and Hermione happened to catch a glimpse as the school skirt rode up and she could see the simple cotton unders she was wearing. She blushed vibrantly and hid behind her book as Hinata walked back. She settled in again and it was silent. Hermione looked over, blushing further as she got excited just looking at how the sweater tightened around Hinata's too large breasts. Hinata looked over and cocked her head; looking worried.

"Daijoubu desu ka? Ah, gomen….are you okay?" She asked, regarding to Hermione's too red face. Hermione nodded feverishly, going back to her book. Hinata stood up and walked over, placing her face very close to Hermione's and feeling her forehead with her palm. Her breasts were very close to Hermione's face and she had to force down a gulp. "Hm…I guess you are." Hinata sighed softly. She went back to her books, occasionally glancing back at Hermione.

Hermione, deciding she was now fed up with the silence, started simple conversation with Hinata. "Nan sai desu ka?" (How old are you?) She asked her in perfect Japanese. Hinata looked surprised, but smiled.

"Jyu roku sai desu. Kimi wa?" (16 years old. You?) She replied softly.

"Jyu roku sai desu." (16 years old.) It was very awkward, and again the fire fizzled. Hermione knelt forward to tend the fire. "Ouch!" she whimpered, drawing her finger back and gently nursing it. Hinata rushed forth, grasping Hermione's finger. She kissed the tip gently. Hermione blushed softly at the contact, even further as Hinata began to suck on the entire finger. She coated it thickly with saliva, looking up at Hermione. She smiled gently. She gently pushed Hermione back, and they both lay in front of the cracking fire, the fire casting an orange glow on them both. Hinata climbed onto Hermione, straddling her. She knelt forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Hermione opened her lips, allowing Hinata inside. They kissed very softly and simply, filled with unspoken need. Hinata gently cupped Hermione's cheek, further kissing her. They stopped and pulled apart, both wanting more. Hinata slowly reached down, only barely lifting up Hermione's skirt. Hermione gasped as the hand found her own underwear and gently began to stroke her clit through the soft fabric. Hermione moaned softly, throwing her head back. Her vagina became wet as Hinata continued to stroke it. Hinata pushed the cotton cloth aside and began to massage the actual clit. Hermione gasped and moaned softly. Hinata gently pushed one finger in, pumping it in and out of Hermione slowly. Hermione's moans became faster and a little louder. Hinata slipped another finger in, going in deeply, drenching Hermione's panties and her own fingers. She pulled them out and slipped off Hermione's skirt. She also slipped off the socks and shoes she had left on. Hermione sat up and slipped off her own blouse, she unclasped her bra letting her own breasts free. Hinata did the same; she quickly slipped off her sweater and unclasped her bra, letting her large breasts bounce free. She resumed what she had been doing, only this time slipping in three fingers. Hermione moaned, bucking her hips softly against Hinata's experienced hands. Hinata pulled her fingers out, gently spreading Hermione's legs apart. She lay down, placing her hands on Hermione's warm inner thighs. She licked at Hermione's clit, causing a rough moan from Hermione's lips. Hinata loved that sound, giving another lick causing Hermione buck wildly. She licked faster, rubbing her face against Hermione's vagina. She feverishly licked the slit and surrounding area, slipping in a finger and pumping it into Hermione. Hermione moaned loudly, her eyes rolling into her head, softly whimpering Hinata's name. Hinata softly nipped Hermione's clit, pumping into her quickly, and within a moment had creamy white liquid coating her fingers. Hinata crept forth like a cat, capturing Hermione's lips as her own. They kissed more passionately, rubbing their tongues onto the others'. Hermione pushed Hinata onto the soft carpet, acting more roughly and needier then Hinata had. She rammed a finger into Hinata's awaiting and wet vagina causing a sudden and erotic moan to escape the soft pink lips of Hinata. Hinata leaned forward as Hermione pumped her, clasping onto Hermione's naked shoulders. She latched on, her fingernails digging into Hermione's pale white skin. She leaned her head back and groaned out Hermione's name. Hermione stopped and lowered herself and with no hesitation began to lick at Hinata's vagina. Hinata gasped loudly, bucking her hips forth against Hermione's tongue, pushing it further in. Hermione delved about, licking everywhere and causing Hinata to moan quite loudly. Hinata came with Hermione's name on her lips. They came together, kissing and letting their hands roam everywhere. Their hands explored all areas of naked skin, especially naked breasts. They rolled them around and played with them, and Hermione moaned so loudly as Hinata capture the entire nipple in her warm mouth. She played with it, letting it harder in her mouth as she played and gently twisted the other. Hermione gently hugged Hinata as she played with her breasts eagerly. The two stopped, letting their legs entangle around each other. They ground their pussies together in a simultaneous blat of pleasure; they both moaned each others' names in a clash of moans and soft pants. They rubbed them together, groaning and moaning, a thin sheen of sweat gracing their bodies. They came simultaneously, collapsing into each others' arms. They kissed gingerly, and Hermione softly pushed back Hinata's sweaty hair.

"Sugoi desu, ne?" she smiled softly. Hinata giggled and gently cupped Hermione's face. She brought her in for a gentle kiss and licked her lips so cutely.

"Yes, it was amazing." She lowered her eyes and blushed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review, it would me a lot to me!! 3 **


End file.
